Behind Closed Doors
by ButterflyBlue24
Summary: Letty's not only got her memory Back but Dom too...warning: spoilers for Furious7 inc. reviews welcome :)
1. Coming Home

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

My second Dom and Letty fic

Based off Furious 7….spoilers are included so if you haven't seen movie read at own risk guys and gals…..

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fast and furious characters but if I did id be locking Dom in a cage and keeping him as a pet

Summary: Letty has her memory back and Dom's getting out of hospital

Dom was getting more and more frustrated. He'd been in the small hospital room for what seemed like weeks. In reality it was more like one….Letty sat on the chair in the room, Dom shifted and cracked his neck.

"Somethings don't change" Letty smirked

"What?" Dom asked

"Cracking your neck….."

"Does it still annoy you Mrs Toretto?"

Letty blinked at him

"I can't believe we actually did it Dom."

"We did. And now you remember it's time to get you an actual ring"

"Dom….."

She had been about to say she didn't need one,that the cross he currently had around his neck was all she needed to prove it but she knew she'd loose out to him. When Dominic Toretto got something into his head that was it. It was like he had tunnel vision.

Just as she was about to start reasoning with him, a nurse entered the room.

"Mr Toretto?"

"That's me….can I go home yet?"

"Do you have someone who can keep an eye on you for the next 24-48 hours?"

"Yes, he does" Letty spoke up

"You've been in for a few days so take it easy ok, no heavy lifting, no harsh movements if anything changes get yourself back here asap, ok?"

"Ok" Dom simply nodded, he'd have agreed to just about anything if it meant getting out of that god damn hospital and speaking to Letty properly about her returned memories.

He'd never felt the feeling he got when Letty cradled him and told him she remembered everything, including their spontaneous Dominican wedding.

She'd remembered her vows

"_You will never be alone again…I vow wherever you go, I go… You ride, I ride, You fight, I fight…. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you…."_

"Earth to Letty…..we can go" Dom smiled at her

"Let's go Ace"

The two left the hospital hand in hand, a display of affection they never did before, but Dom finally had HIS Letty back and she loved him, she remembered 15 year's worth of memories and had taken it mostly in her stride, Since most of her memories centred around Dom, Mia and the rest of Team Toretto

Some of her memories were bittersweet, she clearly remembered Leon, Vince and Jesses faces, and remembering that Johnny Tran had shot Jesse had almost ripped her apart.

But now wasn't the time for focusing on that, she had to focus on getting her husband well right now.

She was silent the whole car journey home deciding she'd rather behind closed doors before Dom started trying to placing her back on solid ground. They reached the house some 20 minutes later. It would have taken less but Letty had stuck to the speed limit the whole way not even one "Gold Rush" either she'd stopped at every light.

Stopping outside of the O'Conner home, which is where they'd been staying while Dom paid to rebuild 1327, from the ground up, Mia had tried to talk him out of it saying the house had a damn curse but there was no reasoning with him.

Mia greeted them from the porch with Jack on her hip, Brian behind her.

"Hi!" Mia cried and she handed Jack to Brian and reached out to hug her best friend. Letty openly accepted the hug, finally glad to understand the feelings she'd had while not remembering anything. The memories of her and Mia came back too as she hugged the petite woman and as the two pulled apart, they were both in tears

"You're really back? Like, you're Letty?"

"I remember everything Mi" she smiled and Dom squeezed her hand "Every single moment"

At that Mia turned to her brother and whacked him right in the ribs, not that Dom felt anything he was made from pure solid muscle

"What was that for?!"

"You got married...you didn't tell me…I wasn't freaking invited!"

"Mia…."

"Mi are you really surprised? We arranged it in a day and it was so spontaneous that I think we were both shocked as we reached the little church" Letty said and Dom grinned. Hearing Letty talking about memories she thought she'd lost forever was music to his ears.

"Ok….but for the love of that's holy, buy her a ring Dominic"

"On It….listen can we have the house for a bit…we have a lot to talk about…." Dom's eyes pleaded with his sister

"Of course, take all the time you guys need, we'll take Jack to soft play" Brian spoke up

"Yea, we'll catch up alter for some dinner? I'll cook?" Mia said

"Mia's lasagne? Oh my god I think I'm going to drool" Letty cried

"Lasagne it is around half 5ish?"

"Perfect…and thanks guys" Dom said

20 minutes later Brian, Mia and Jack left the house and Dom turned to Letty

"So…."

"Dom, I'm not going to break. I remember everything that includes the feelings that go with them"

"Ok" Dom visibly relaxed

Letty reached up and kissed him

"I didn't realise you could miss something so much" she remarked as she pulled back.

"Tell me about it"

They stared at each other as if committing the other to memory once again.

"How do you feel?" they asked the same question at the same time

"Like I was in a street fight and nearly died"

"Like me. Whole."

They'd answered each other at the same time too. Dom grinned and sat down opposite her on the other couch

"You getting your memory back is a big deal Let"

"I know Dom but I can handle it….as long as I've got you, I can deal with whatever's coming. I LOVE you Dom. That much I definitely know."

"I love you too"

"I'ma need some help getting through this Dom but I can deal. I'm a lot happier now I remember me and my childhood….us…Mia…Race Wars for God's sake!"

"So you're really ok?"

"Yea, I think I am" she replied "I thought I'd be more freaked out but strangely I just feel….ok…."

"How about we both go get some rest and then after dinner we can go through what we salvaged from house and garage when Shaw blew it apart?"

"Sounds good, at least this time when Mia shows me photos I'll know the story and the people in them"

"Yea about that Let…. You owe Hector an apology"

Letty's mind ticked

"Oh god I punched him!" she put her head in her hands

"Letty its ok. Things got outta hand"

"Yea" was all she replied


	2. Demons

_**Behind Closed Doors **_

My second Dom and Letty fic

Based off Furious 7 guys and gals so if you haven't seen the movie, read at own risk….

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters though if I did I'd be locking Dom in a cage and keeping him as a pet ;)

Chapter 2: Demons

Letty was sat out the back of the O'Conner home, her own and Dom's just weeks away from being finished, catching the blazing LA sun. Dom was tinkering with a Charger he'd "acquired" with Brian and Mia had gone to pick Jack up from day care.

Letting her mind trip back she recalled holding Dom in the middle of a collapsed carpark. Her "Flood" as she'd named it had been just that, but just as Dom predicted regaining her memory hadn't been plain sailing. She'd told him she could handle it when in fact remembering had brought with it a whole new world of issues, nightmares and occasionally, sleep walking, which wouldn't have been so bad if Letty had known the O'Conner house like she did 1327. She could perfectly recall every room in the house down to the last detail. But, here was different and she'd taken a tumble down the stairs just nights ago, giving Mia a panic attack and causing Dom to place a baby gate on their bedroom door.

The nightmares bothered her, sure she'd had a rough childhood, losing her father at 13 and her mother days before her 19th birthday, but she'd kicked and punched her way through grief and occasionally, when they were alone, giving into racking sobs as Dom held her. But she'd gotten through it. She'd dealt with losing Jesse by allowing Leon to talk her down when they reached Mexico and again, losing herself in Dom when he finally showed up a few weeks later, as well as frequent communication with Mia. She couldn't remember what the nightmares were about, they were wall of bright colour and fast motion. She put it down to the crash caused by Fenix and the subsequent explosion, she barely remembered waking up in the hospital but she remembered everything else, from when Owen Shaw showed up, convincing her of a reality she couldn't comprehend til she was in the middle of it. They'd down cities in a matter of hours, never leaving without causing destruction. Letty felt guilty as she thought about the people, innocents, that had died or been injured in the crossfire of Shaw's unrelenting agenda. That's where her issues lay. Guilt. Guilt that Dom had tried convincing her want her fault, she knew no better than what Shaw had planted in her head. Brian had told her the whole thing was his fault but still, even now she couldn't let him take the blame, she'd gone to him and he had tried his damn best to talk her out of going in under cover, explaining that agents were dead and there had to be another way to bring Dom home. Letty almost laughed out loud when she realised she'd done just that. She _had_ brought him hurtling back to LA, but she just wasn't around to see it, while friends and Mia had been "Burying" her, she'd actually been tearing down half of Prague with Shaw and his team. Yes, she definitely felt guilty even though Dom told her she had no reason too.

Letty was startled out of her reverie when she heard Jack running up the drive shouting on her. She was an aunt. She could barely take that in formation in either. She'd always known Mia was going to be a mother someday she just wasn't expecting it to be with O'Conner, though she'd known, on some deep level that Mia hadn't never really gotten over him in the first place, Her best friend had had her family ripped apart, abandoned in LA and lost Brian, who despite having caused most of it, she still cried for him. It had taken months, and though she'd dated a few people from college, somehow it had never gone anywhere.

"Aunt LETTTTTTYYYYYYY…. Look at my shoes!"

Letty sat up and smiled at the 2 year old, who was currently standing in front of her in dark shorts a royal blue Tshirt and stomping his little "Cars" encased feet making lights flash on the side. Dom and Brian came out of the garage to meet both Mia and Jack and Dom placed a kiss on Letty's lips which she openly welcomed, her love for him stronger than ever and one of very few things keeping her whole as she battled with her demons, something Dom was only too happy to be helping her with. He held her on the nights she had nightmares, constantly reassured her, and gave her space when he knew she needed it but stepped in when it looked like she was brooding.

"Wow!" Letty cried picking him up and sitting him on her lap "Do you think they'll fit me?"

"Don't be silly, there for_ boys _and you're a girl!" the two year replied, as if it was obvious

"So you caved?" Brian laughed and kissed Mia

"Yes but it's not my fault he has big blue puppy dog eyes!"

Brian laughed and Dom grinned.

Jack slid off Letty's lap, grabbed his stuffed dragon from his mother's grasp and proceeded to stomp around the backyard all the while looking at his feet.

As the four adults watched him, Letty let herself simply be in the moment. Happy. Content.

As long as she was outside, she could be simply Letty, Her demons could wait behind closed doors.


	3. Reality

_**Behind Closed Doors **_

My second Dom and Letty fic

Based off Furious 7 guys and gals so if you haven't seen the movie, read at own risk….

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters though if I did I'd be locking Dom in a cage and keeping him as a pet ;)

Chapter 3: Reality

Dom and Letty were finally moving what little they had at the O'Conner household back into 1327. If she was honest, Letty was terrified. Excitement was floating around her somewhere too but for the first time in months, and since her memories had come flooding back she and Dom would be just that, her and Dom. She'd finally allowed Dom to take a sledgehammer to the gravestone that bared her name.

Two reasons existed for this. One, Dominic Toretto had finally put a ring on it and two, She'd legally changed her name. She wasn't Leticia Ortiz anymore, she was Leticia Toretto. As much as felt secure, more secure than she'd ever felt with Dom before, she was having a hard time getting used to mail coming in with her married name on. Her driver's license, her ATM cards, everything had been changed and the only thing not able to comprehend it was her own brain.

Reality was kicking in big time. Brian and Dom packed everything into the O'Conner's new black SUV, Mia deciding that her weekend racer husband just didn't suit the minivan they'd originally picked. Brian had been more than happy to see the back of it, and it wasn't just because of the damage caused by the blast. So off he'd gone with Dom and come home with it straight out the showroom.

Letty watched them from the front door and was in a bubble of her own when Mia appeared by her side

"You know Let if you aren't ready to go, you can stay"

Letty turned to childhood and best friend and blinked away the hot prickling behind her eyes

"That's not it Mi…. it's just so….. real, you know? Ive gone from not knowing who I was to reliving every moment, every feeling. Fifteen years of Dom included…. I just wonder if I'm the same person I was"

"You were our Letty before you remembered, Dom told me about the race in London, whether you remembered or not, you were still Letty."

"It's the name thing Mia. I can't get my head around it."

"Tell you a secret? Mia O'Conner still feels completely foreign to me" Mia said smiling as she looked at her husband then back at Letty "But I promise you, you'll get there, no ones rushing you Let…. Not even Dom."

Letty hugged her friend, tears in Mia's eyes as they pulled apart as Brian and Dom came up the drive to the door.

"Mia they're moving down the street, not the other end of the world babe" Brian said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I know…just take care of my best friend Dom….or I'll kick your ass"

"Roger that" Dom said and turned to Letty "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be Ace"

Good byes were said and as Letty climbed into the passenger side, Dom situated himself behind the wheel. They pulled out of the drive and made the short distance down the street. Letty could hardly believe her eyes. The house looked exactly as it did before Deckard Shaw had blown it apart. Dom had been through everything with the architect down to the last detail. The basement had once been Leon and Jesse's bedroom and Dom had even rebuilt that in. She climbed out the car and ran her hand over the numbers on the door, 1327. This was it. This was her reality now.

She swung the door open and memories of laughter, parties, video games, and late nights just sitting with Dom hit her. This time she couldn't stop the tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Dom dropped everything and was at her side in the main room in less than a second

"It's our home."

"Yea Let, our home"

"Dom…" She hesitated

"What?..." he asked with a small smile

"It's not just our home… I'm pregnant"

"Your….."

"…pregnant. I'm sorry Dom"

"Hey, why are you apologising?"

"I thought….."

"What? That'd I'd run for the hills? Leave you to deal with everything alone? That wasn't part of our wedding vows Let…. We'll get through this. Like everything else. This is our reality now"

"You've had so much shit to deal with because of me, why haven't you ran?"

"Because no one in the world could love another person the way I love you, you're the missing puzzle piece Letty. I lose all common sense around you."

"Tell me we're gonna be ok. Lie to me"

"I don't have to lie, we're gonna be more than ok"

Letty threw her arms around Dom's neck. Reality was him. Their baby. Reality wasn't just outside, Dom had been chasing her demons away one by one and brought it in behind closed doors.

_**My timeline for Mia and Brian having their little girl is a little different from fast 7, mainly coz that was a plot twist I wasn't expecting and I'd already wrote Casey Toretto and Jessica O'Conner into my other fic (The Brian And Mia Chronicles) so I'm keeping the timeline the same here or I'm going to confuse myself.**_

_**Sorry if this confuses people.**_

_**Loves, *K***_

_**Oh and review review review… me loves a review ;) xxxxxxx,**_


	4. Trapped

_**Behind Closed Doors **_

Summary: Letty's not only got her memory back but Dom too.

Disclaimer: I dot own any of the characters but I'd keep Dom as a pet if I could ;)

Also this contains spoilers for Furious 7 so if you haven't seen it, please read at your own risk.

Chapter 4: Trapped

***Flashback***

_Colours swirled around her, she heard scraping metal and when everything came into focus she realised the car was upside down, she could barely move. Trapped in the seatbelt of the car there was no way out. It felt like hours had gone by, but in reality it was more like minutes. Fenix came into view and after that everything went dark…_

"LET! LETTY! WAKE UP!" Dom cried out her name as she screamed in her sleep. Her eyes flew open, filled with unshed tears

"What…where…?"

"Your safe Let, I've got you"

Sitting up in the bed in the bedroom they shared at Brian and Mia's, something that had only happened organically weeks after Letty regained her memory. Dom had been in the hospital for a week and Letty had been staying at the house Roman shared with Tej a couple of blocks away from 1327. She'd been staying there before Deckard Shaw had declared war on the family unit, spending days with Dom but still feeling lost as he remembered everything and she, nothing.

Since he'd gotten out and she knew the true extent of her feelings toward her, dare she say it, husband, she'd stayed at the O'Conner house more and more til eventually they were sleeping in the same bedroom, talking through her memories and stories she remembered. They'd fall asleep after talking into the small hours and Dom simply held her and rocked her when the nightmares hit.

1327 was being rebuilt and Dom had considered making it a completely different house, especially after Mia called it a curse, but he'd gone ahead with his original plan and everything was being put back and rebuilt to the way it had been. He wanted colourful and 10 second cars in the drive, a charger in the garage and BBQ's out back.

Letty gripped onto Dom as he rocked her. Tears flowing silently down her face. She was done. Done with feeling like everything around was about to shatter, Done remembering Fenix and the night she "died". She'd had enough. She pulled back from Dom and looked up at him.

"Dom make me forget….."

"What do you mean?" Dom looked confused

"Make me forget it all Dom, make love to me"

Dom had pulled back slightly and scrutinised her. They'd been sharing a bed for weeks now, simply because Letty felt safe around him, but she'd never once asked him for more.

"Let…."

"Please don't reject me Dom, I don't think I could take it if you said you didn't want me"

"Letty I never stopped wanting you"

"Then please Dom….."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes…."

Dom slid his hand into her hair and kissed her and when she pushed for more he'd simply allowed her to take over. This was all about her.

That had been over a month ago and while they hadn't slept together every night, they still shared the bedroom at Brian and Mia's.

It wasn't until Dom had started packing his and Letty's belongings to go back home that Letty realised that she hadn't had her period. She'd mentally counted in her head and it had brought her back to the night she'd pleaded with him. She'd needed to feel something other than fear and insecurity. She'd made excuses and headed for the nearest pharmacy and, using the key she still had to Roman and Tej's, she'd taken the test, her eyes closed the whole time.

Looking at the test and the pink plus sign she'd collapsed in tears, sure Dom was going to run as soon as she told him. She tried to tell her self they were married and remembered her vows again, but fear seemed to have a grip over every aspect of her life.

She ran through every possible outcome in her head, as she headed back the O'Conner's, reaching the gate she put her game face on. She wasn't ready to lose Dom just yet. So she'd helped pack, joked with Brian, played in the sprinklers with Jack and made dinner with Mia. Acted like everything was fine, as she did every day. Only Dom knew the extent of the damage she'd been left with after everything and for that she was grateful, she couldn't take it if everyone started looking at her with pity.

She'd had nightmares at Roman and Tej's place but Roman slept with earphones on and on the nights she had screamed, Tej had simply sent her text to say he was in the living room playing Xbox with ice cream and acted like he'd heard nothing. Hot tears prickled behind her eyes those nights, Tej simply treated her like Letty. Never sat and directly asked her if she wanted to talk, he'd simply handed her a controller and shoved the ice cream between them and declared war on zombies. She'd be forever in his debt for those nights, for as far as she knew he'd never uttered a word to anybody including Dom, who would have off the deep end.

So as she climbed into the O'Conner's Black SUV, she vowed her life would be different now. She'd be a mother and she do the best job she knew how.

She just had to get through telling Dom first and his reaction.


	5. Release

Behind Closed Doors

I don't own any of the cast except Casey Toretto and Jessica O'Conner

Well here we go…..

Chapter 5: Release

It hadn't taken long for Letty to adjust to being pregnant and she felt guilty for thinking that Dom would have ran or otherwise. He'd been nothing but supportive. She really should have known better considering he'd not only chased her through London, chased a tank down a highway in Spain and quite literally thrown himself from his car across a wide gap just to save her after she'd shot him of all things. Yea, guilt didn't quite cover how she felt about herself. The only thing she was finding hard to get to grips with was her shifting centre of gravity. For being just over 6 months, Mia told her she was tiny, and neat. Letty however felt like she was the size of a rather large whale and she'd lost all sight of her own feet.

Dom in particular was finding that part highly amusing. Especially when she'd called Mia over to paint her toenails. Mia had done it willing but glared at her brother for not offering to help

"You helped with this Dom, you're supposed to be the first one on the floor offering"

Letty had laughed out loud at that. Dom could spray paint cars but toenails? Even Letty wasn't that brave to let him.

So Mia had sat and painted her toenails and Dom had painted the nursery, a cream colour as Letty refused to find out what they were expecting telling Dom it was either boy or girl they didn't have to worry about it being a giraffe or an elephant.

One night as she sat on the stairs of 1327, looking up at the stars and feeling her baby kick, Letty felt the hot prickling behind her eyes that she couldn't quite comprehend. Before she knew it tears were streaming down her face and as fast as wiped her face, more took their place. Dom must have heard as he was behind her in seconds wrapping his arms around her gently rocking her as she cried it out, but the tears just didn't stop.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Quicksand Dom…. I feel like I'm trawling through quicksand. I feel guilty over everything and I don't know how to make that go away" she sobbed

"We've been over this Let you don't even have anything to feel guilty about"

Still Letty cried and it was like a release. She wept for the time she'd lost, she wept for the people that hadn't gotten hurt, She wept for the part of herself that would never belong to Dom. That was hard to let go of. She hadn't remembered him and she couldn't take that hurt away from him. She knew that the shot she fired into his shoulder hadn't hurt as much as it being her who'd done it. And so she wept, for all of it. And it was cathartic.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, and Dom simply kept his arms around her.

"I'm ok" she said some minutes later

"Really?"

Dom raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I think that needed to come out."

"You've been carrying it around for nearly a year Let, I'll be honest, To be honest I'm surprised it took this long"

"Knowing everything I did, said, believed when I was in Shaw's crew…..that part I wish I didn't remember Dom."

"Let you were a different person then and you're a different person now but inside you're you. Still that 16 year old kid that couldn't and wouldn't be told. Now you're just older and wiser. Can't carry this around for ever. At some point you gotta let go and just let it be what it is. The past.

"As long as I've got you, and our baby I think I'm gonna make it through"

"No you ARE gonna make it through. You have another shot Letty, Release the past and concentrate on our future"

"Kiss me Dominic Toretto"

And so under the stars, and wrapped in each other, Letty let it go and allowed herself to be free.


	6. Fear

Behind Closed Doors

I don't own any of the cast except Casey Toretto and Jessica O'Conner

Well here we go…..

Chapter 6: Fear

It had been six weeks since Letty had broken down and finally let go of her demons. Dom had sat with her under the stars and simply held her. Long after the tears had gone, they'd sat, feeling their baby move and lost in each other's eyes.

Now that she'd come to accept her past, Letty Toretto was looking forward, to her future with Dom and their child, to making new memories, something she'd never take for granted ever again.

She was however unprepared for her waters breaking at 3am, nowhere near her due date. Apparently, a child made of her and Dom didn't like to wait. Seven and a half months pregnant, and Letty was terrified.

With a shove, she'd woken Dom who'd immediately called Mia's cell then the hospital. Letty had to give him credit, he was calm, not a complete mess like she was feeling.

"It's too early Dom….." she said, voice choked with tears.

"Baby, I'm sure our baby is gonna be just fine, ok? I mean look at everything we've been through, I refuse to believe that this story doesn't have a happy ending"

And with that, they'd left the house and headed for the hospital.

By the time they reached the emergency doors Letty was having full contractions and it was killing Dom to see her in pain. They had been moved up to the labour and delivery ward and Letty was holding onto Dom's hand, and a gas and air pipe for dear life.

The doctors explained that the NICU team were on standby, she was scanned to see baby's position, and a midwife was in their room taking constant notes.

After another contraction had passed, Letty turned to Dom

"Dom, I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For not protecting our baby longer"

"Angel, you don't get to choose when a baby arrives, ok? You couldn't have prevented this"

"I'm scared" Letty's voice was small and low.

Dom looked her in the eye.

"Leticia Ortiz Toretto, you aren't scared of anything, and I refuse to let you be scared to have your baby"

"Our Baby"

"That's more like it"

Hours later, when Baby Toretto decided to make it's world debut, Letty forgot all about her fears as she pushed her way through pain, tears and sweat, conforming to doctor's orders, listening to Dom whisper encouragement in her ear, and concentrating on holding her baby at the end of it all.

It took a full hour, but the cry that broke through the room as Letty flopped back against the bed, was all she had to hear. Cries were good, right?

She looked up to find her baby being handled by a NICU doctor and her world zoned out. Dom seemed to talk in slow motion, and everything went black.

She willed herself to open her eyes, but nothing happened. She tried to move her hand as she heard Dom beside her but again her body seemed unwilling to co-operate.

She heard snippets of conversation

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"She lost a lot of blood, Dom" it was Mia

Blackness swallowed her again

"Baby, if you can hear me, and I NEED you to hear me, I need you to come back to me, to us. We have a daughter Let, a beautiful little girl who looks just like her mom, and we need her, so you wake up for us ok?"

She heard Dom's words but as much as she tried her eyes stayed closed, her body still. A daughter?

More blackness followed

She heard Dom's voice once again…what day was it? How long had she been like this?

"Let, I need you to fight for me angel. Open up those beautiful eyes for me….. Our daughter….she's amazing and we don't have a name…she needs a name." Dom's voice was filled with unshed emotion

"Casey, ok? Her name is Casey"

Was that her voice?

"Let?! Aw god, thank you, thank you for coming back to me " He stood up and kissed her on the forehead , her hand still gripped in his.

"I'm gonna get the doctor, ok?"

"No….. where is she? I wanna see her before doctors"

"Letty?" it was Mia who'd walked in

Letty turned to look at her and smiled slightly, there were tears in the young Italians eyes.

"Hey Mia…."

"Welcome back…..you wanna meet your new favourite girl?"

"Is she here?"

"Yeah" Mia nodded and she disappeared back out the door only to return with a small, dark haired bundle.

"Here she is…."

Letty shifted on the bed and Mia lay the little girl in the crook of her arm. Tears pooled in her eyes as she looked at her daughter, she was ok.

"She's ok? Even though she's early?"

"She's perfect, it was her mom that gave us all a scare" Dom said kissing her hand

"What happened?"

"Later Let, just….your both ok that's all that matters"

Letty looked into Dom's eyes and never felt more loved than she did in that moment. She looked back down at her daughter and kissed her head.

"Yeah, we're ok. We're gonna be just fine"

It was a few more days before Letty was allowed home, but as she stepped over the door threshold of 1327, Dom behind her with baby Casey strapped into a Recaro car seat.

Dom had told her she'd been out for three days, due to blood loss after delivering Casey.

Letty shook her head to clear it as Dom set down the car seat, and Dom wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and gripped on to his tshirt, the full weight of everything that had happened hitting full force. Letty was just glad to be back home, safe, with her family, behind closed doors.


End file.
